total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Story 2
Toy Story 2 is a 1999 American computer-animated comedy adventure film produced by Pixar Animation Studios. Directed by John Lasseter and co-directed by Lee Unkrich and Ash Brannon, it is the sequel to the 1995 film Toy Story. Woody is stolen by a toy collector, prompting Buzz Lightyear and his friends to vow to rescue him. However, Woody finds the idea of immortality in a museum tempting. Many of the original characters and voices from Toy Story returned for this sequel, and several new characters, including Jessie (Joan Cusack), Barbie (Jodi Benson), and Mrs. Potato Head (Estelle Harris), were introduced. Disney initially envisioned the film as a direct-to-video sequel. Toy Story 2 began production in a building separated from Pixar, on a small scale, as most of the main Pixar staff were busy working on A Bug's Life (1998). When story reels proved promising, Disney upgraded the film to theatrical release, but Pixar was unhappy with the film's quality. Lasseter and the story team redeveloped the entire plot in one weekend. Although most Pixar features take years to develop, the established release date could not be moved and the production schedule for Toy Story 2 was compressed into nine months. Despite production struggles, Toy Story 2 opened in November 1999 to wildly successful box office numbers, eventually grossing over $485 million, and highly positive critical reviews. Toy Story 2 has been considered by critics and audiences alike to be one of few sequels that outshine the original, and it continues to be featured frequently on lists of the greatest animated films ever. The film has seen multiple home media releases and a theatrical 3-D re-release in 2009, 10 years after its initial release. The film's success led to the production of Toy Story 3 in 2010, which was also highly successful. Plot A few years after the events in Toy Story, Woody prepares to go to camp with Andy, but his right arm is accidentally ripped. Andy decides to leave him behind, and his mother puts him on a shelf. The next day, Woody discovers penguin toy Wheezy has been shelved for months because of a broken squeaker. When Andy's mother puts Wheezy in a yard sale, Woody rescues him, but is stolen by a toy collector. Buzz Lightyear and the other toys recognize the thief from a commercial as Al McWhiggin, the greedy owner of a toy shop called Al's Toy Barn. Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, and Rex set out to rescue Woody. In Al's apartment, Woody learns that he is a valuable collectable based on a 1950s TV show called Woody's Roundup and is set to be sold to a toy museum in Tokyo. The other toys from the show—Jessie, Woody's horse Bullseye, and Stinky Pete—are excited to go, but Woody wants to return home because he is still Andy's toy. Jessie is upset because the museum is only interested in the collection if Woody is in it. Without him, they will be returned to storage. When Woody's arm falls off, his attempt to retrieve it and escape is foiled when the TV suddenly turns on. The next morning, Woody's arm is fixed, and he learns that Jessie was once the beloved toy of a child named Emily who eventually outgrew her and gave her away. Stinky Pete warns him that the same fate awaits him when Andy grows up, whereas he will last forever in the museum. This convinces Woody to stay, and he now believes that all toys eventually get discarded by their owners. Meanwhile, Buzz and the other toys reach Al's Toy Barn. While searching the store for Woody, Buzz is imprisoned by another Buzz Lightyear action figure with a belt, who believes that he is a real space ranger. The new Buzz joins the other toys, who mistake him as their Buzz and, after discovering Al's plan, they make their way to his apartment. The real Buzz escapes and pursues them. After climbing an elevator, the toys find Woody, and the real Buzz rejoins them and proves that he is Andy's Buzz, but Woody refuses to return home. Buzz reminds Woody of "a toy's true purpose" and warns him that in the museum, he will never be played with by a child again. After seeing a boy play on the TV, Woody changes his mind and asks the Roundup toys to come with him. However, Stinky Pete prevents their escape because he wants to go to Japan, and he prevents Woody from leaving. Al arrives and takes the Roundup toys with him, forcing both Buzz Lightyears and Andy's toys to follow him. Accompanied by three toy Aliens, they steal a truck and follow Al to an airport, where they enter the baggage handling system and free Woody. Stinky Pete rips Woody's right arm again and tries to mutilate him, but is stuffed into a little girl's Barbie backpack by Andy's toys. They free Bullseye, but Jessie ends up on the plane bound for Japan. Assisted by Buzz and Bullseye, Woody boards the plane and frees Jessie, allowing the toys to go home. Andy returns home from the camp, accepts Jessie, Bullseye, and the Aliens as his new toys, thinking his mother bought them, and repairs Woody's torn arm. The toys learn from a commercial that Al's business has suffered due to his failure to sell the Roundup toys. Woody tells Buzz that he is not worried about Andy discarding him because, when he does, they will always have each other for company. Meanwhile, Wheezy has been fixed and ends the film with a Sinatra-style version of "You've Got a Friend in Me". Cast *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Kelsey Grammer as Stinky Pete *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Jim Varney as Slinky Dog *Wallace Shawn as Rex *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Annie Potts as Bo Peep *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *Wayne Knight as Al McWhiggin *John Morris as Andy *Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom *R. Lee Ermey as Sarge *Jodi Benson as Barbie *Jonathan Harris as Geri the Cleaner *Dave Foley as Flik *Joe Ranft as Wheezy (speaking voice) and Heimlich *Robert Goulet as Wheezy (singing voice) *Jeff Pidgeon as Squeeze Toy Aliens *Andrew Stanton as Evil Emperor Zurg External links * Category:Films Category:1999 release Category:Toy Story series Category:Tom Hanks films Category:Rated G films